Genie Chaos
by imuzuok
Summary: 9 years after the Digimon incident everything was going great. Only, their lives come to an unexpected twist when a genie emerges from a snow globe. KoujixOC. *requested fic*
1. The Snow Globe

This story was made because of a request from a new friend, Christina. Of course, anyone is welcome to read this. I'd be more than glad if people would actually read this, especially because this is a KoujixOC fic.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own DIGIMON. The only thing I own is this storyline and 2 made up characters.

So yeah, I have posted the introduction and here is the first chapter.

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

Genie Chaos

Chapter 1 The Snow Globe

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

The crowd cheered loudly, screaming for the names of their 'idols' who just ended their last song. The 20 year old singer in the middle of the stage grinned. "Once again, we are the Wolves of Fire. I am Minamoto Kouji. The one on the drums is Yuki Hana." The said female, a brunette drummer smiled cheerfully and waved. "The guitarist on my left is Himi Tomoki." Tomoki bowed and smiled. "Finally, our lead guitarist is Kanbara Takuya."

The lead guitarist grinned and walked towards the middle of the stage. "Thank you all for coming to watch our show!" he said through Kouji's microphone. "Wolves of Fire hope to see you in our future performances."

Kouji just shrugged at his best friend's childish behavior. 'It's just like him to grab the spotlight.'

The crowd cheered once more. The band members bowed and left. "Thank you and a good evening to all!" Tomoki said before leaving the stage along with the others.

oOoOoOo

Izumi and Kouichi greeted the band with smiles. "Great job guys!" Kouichi said.

"Thanks Kouichi-niichan." Tomoki said as he and Kouichi made a high five.

"And girl." Yuki Hana, the drummer, said. She positioned herself beside Kouji who remained quiet.

Kouichi laughed. "And girl."

"So anyway, I bet you guys are starving." Izumi exclaimed.

Takuya nodded his head furiously. "Oh, Izumi! You are such an angel! You prepared food for us?" he said and gave Izumi a tight hug.

The ever so calm Kouichi's brow twitched. "Takuya, could you kindly let go of my girlfriend?" He said unconsciously sounding so venomously.

Takuya, not wanting to get killed, let go of the said girlfriend and laughed awkwardly. "S-sorry, Kouichi. I j-just got carried a-away." He stuttered.

Kouichi glared. "Right."

Kouji smirked while Tomoki, Hana and Izumi laughed. "He's still overprotective of you." Kouji whispered silently to the blonde who stood beside him.

Izumi nodded. "I know. It's sweet but sometimes-"

Kouichi interrupted when he saw the two whispering. "KOUJI! What' are you doing with my-"

"Girlfriend. Yeah, yeah, Kouichi. Calm down, will you? I'm not going to take her away from you." Kouji said while shaking his head.

"Sometimes, it's just annoying." Izumi said aloud and walked toward her boyfriend and bonked him in the head. "You idiot." She said.

Kouichi frowned and sighed. "Anyway, let's just get going. Junpei is waiting at the restaurant."

Takuya and Hana cheered. "FINALLY!!" They said together.

oOoOoOo

Junpei grinned and sat at the vacant seat between Takuya and Tomoki. "I reserved the place for you tonight. I don't want your night to be ruined by rabid fans." He stated as he motioned for the other waiters to bring the food. "You may leave for home after this." He whispered to the head waiter.

Kouji sighed with relief. "Thanks Junpei. You did us a HUGE favor. Good thing you're managing your own restaurant."

The others laughed. "Yes. You did Kouji a huge favor. Unlike our fans, his fans would kill just to get close to him." Hana, who was between Kouji and Tomoki, said. "They even tried to get one of his underwear!"

All the others, well, except for Kouji who blushed, laughed. "YUKI! I told you not tell anyone!"

Hana laughed. "Yeah, I promised not to tell anyone if you called me by my first name." she said simply.

"Oh c'mon. At least I dropped the 'san'." He hmphed.

The room was, once again, filled with laughter and a pink Kouji. "By the way Kouji, I have a present for you!" Izumi said as she turned to her boyfriend beside her.

Kouji turned his attention to his best girl friend who was comfortably seating between Kouichi and him. "A present?"

She nodded. "Here!" She said and shoved a box wrapped with blue and red paper.

He raised a brow. "For what? It isn't my birthday, you know."

"Of course I know." She said, rolling her eyes. "It's for the alarm clock I broke."

He smirked. "I already got a new one, Izumi."

"It's not an alarm clock!!" she argued.

He laughed. "Alright, fine. Take it easy."

oOoOoOo

Darkness. A man sat in front of a huge mirror, darkness surrounding him. Instead of his reflection, Izumi giving Kouji the present was seen in the mirror.

The said man smirked. "Your time is running out. Two hours left, my princess." He said as he continued to watch the scene in front of him.

oOoOoOo

It was raining pretty harshly. Not one of them predicted this. "It's almost midnight." Junpei said. "We should be home by now."

The others agreed. "Mom's going to kill me." Tomoki said as he shook his head.

"We'll get you home, Tomoki." Takuya said.

"But the rain." Izumi sighed. "It's too strong. We should wait for it to settle."

Kouichi nodded in approval. "She's right. Hana-san's lucky, she left before the rain."

"Yuki seems to always have luck beside her." Kouji said simply.

Kouichi sighed. "You know Kouji, you've known Hana-san for a long time now."

Kouji nodded. "Yeah, so what?"

"Why do you still refuse to call her by her first name?" his twin answered.

The others nodded. "It's not that I don't want to. It just…" he trailed off and sighed. "It doesn't feel right."

Izumi shook her head. "Sometimes, your feelings are just too complex."

Takuya groaned. "So, now what do we do?"

"I want Kouji to open my gift!" Izumi said brightly.

Kouji took the present beside him. "Alright." He said and started unwrapping the present. He stared at the now opened box and took the item in it.

The digi-destined stared at the thing in Kouji's hands. "A snow globe?" Tomoki was first to speak.

Kouichi and Izumi nodded. "Exactly!" Izumi said.

Kouji gazed at the person who gave him the said gift. "Thanks Izumi, but why would you give me a snow globe?" he asked.

Kouichi laughed. "Aw, Kouji. How can you not like it?" Kouichi said and pointed at the snow globe. "I thought you'd like the girl in the middle of the snow globe."

Izumi elbowed Kouji. "You need a girlfriend, Kouji." She stated as Kouji placed the snow globe in the table in front of them.

"So you mean to tell me that you want me to take the girl in the snow globe out for a date?" Kouji raised a brow.

Takuya and the rest laughed. "You have to admit, for a toy, that girl looks hot."

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Sure, if it was Halloween. What's with that costume, anyway?"

The girl inside the snow globe had the most unusual features. First was her hair. It was a mix of sky blue and silver. It was wavy and had little curls at the end. Even for something so small, you can't miss that hair.

Next was her clothing that looked like a tutu but is definitely not. It's some kind of tube-like, backless dress that shaped her petite body. The tutu-like dress barely covered her legs tiny legs. It was puffy but simple 'Definitely not frilly' Kouji noted. 'I don't like girls who wear too much frilly clothing.' He thought. Her dress is a mixture of the colors purple, silver and blue. Its design consists of a kind of glittery unusual shapes with the said colors

Thirdly, she was wearing a kind of boots that looked strangely like stockings. The said footwear was covering her legs that the dress failed to cover.

Lastly, she had wings that looked like a mix of an angel's and a butterfly's wings. It doesn't have feathers in fact it appears to be transparent at first. It's actually silver, like her hair.

All the others nodded. "Yeah, she is dressed weirdly." Tomoki said, staring at the said figure.

"Ah. But there is a story behind the snow globe." Izumi said. "It was said that a genie reside in it."

"Aren't genies supposed to dwell in lamps?" Takuya said.

"Well, this one isn't." Izumi said, rolling her eyes. "The genie was asked to marry a prince but she refused. They made a pact; if the genie was to be released within two hundred years then she would be free of the marriage. And wouldn't you know it? Tomorrow is the two hundredth year, which means if the clock strikes midnight and she is not released, she's doomed to marry someone she doesn't want to marry!" Izumi said enthusiastically. "In another note, the snow globe's a lucky love charm."

"And how do you know this, Izumi?" Junpei asked curiously. He was interested in the genie story.

"The old lady in the store told her." Kouichi said. "The old lady said the snow globe was old but no body seems to want to buy it."

Kouji shrugged. "I can see why."

Izumi frowned. "Don't be like that, Kouji. Don't you want to help the poor genie?"

Kouji raised a brow at her. "You actually believe that story? Besides, 200 years? That's unlikely."

"I know but still," Izumi laughed. "The story was so cute that I couldn't refuse to buy it! It was like calling out to me! That's when I remembered you needed a little love in your life! Oh and Kouji, it's true, the snow globe's ancient. Take a look at the bottom."

Takuya took the snow globe and checked the bottom. He nodded as he saw the date the snow globe was made. "She's telling the truth, Kouji. Says so right here." He pointed at the writing and returned it to its original position.

Kouichi laughed. "Izumi's right, though, brother. You need a love life."

Kouji snorted. "Yeah, right. Like a snow globe would help."

Takuya punched Kouji at the shoulders lightly. "Kouji, my man! They are both right!" he said and then turned to Izumi. "So, what does he have to do to release the genie?"

Izumi smiled at him. "He has to kiss the snow globe."

"I won't kiss that thing." Kouji said. "Besides, genies aren't even real."

Takuya looked at Tomoki and Junpei. The three nodded their heads and started standing up. "Hold him, guys!!" Takuya said as Tomoki and Junpei grabbed Kouji.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kouji said struggling to get free.

Takuya took the snow globe and started walking towards the struggling Kouji, an evil glint in his eyes. "Kouji, c'mon, you've got nothing to lose."

"Yeah, well, why don't YOU kiss it instead, Takuya!" he said still struggling. He couldn't believe how strong Tomoki was. He knows Junpei can hold him back but Tomoki was a different case. 'I need to work out. I'm losing my touch.' He thought.

"Darn it! JUNPEI! TOMOKI! Let go of me!" Kouji demanded. "Takuya, I'll get you fo-"

He was cut off by Takuya who shoved the snow globe in his face. "See? Was kissing so hard?" Takuya said and returned the globe on top of the table.

Kouichi and Izumi watched, amused by Takuya's tactics. Kouji, however, was not amused.

"Oh, you're dead Takuya." He glared at him, feeling his lips had a bit of a cut.

'Uhoh' was what Tomoki and Junpei thought. They immediately let go of Kouji.

Kouji smirked at the two. "Don't think you're off the hook."

"K-kouji-niichan! It was just-" Tomoki started.

"Better start running, Tomoki." He said stiffly.

Tomoki gulped. Junpei smiled at him nervously. "Kouji, y-your lips. Bleeding." He stuttered.

"Jeez. I wonder why?" He said sarcastically and glared. "YOU.THREE.ARE.DEAD." He repeated with spite in his voice.

"AAHHHH!!!!!" The three shouted and started running for their precious lives. Kouji ran after them. It was a game of the wolf and preys.

Kouichi and Izumi watched and laughed. "I didn't expect this to happen." Kouichi said.

Izumi nodded and laughed. "That kiss was a bit harsh, don't you think?"

Kouichi laughed. "I wouldn't even call that a kiss; more like a bump in the lips."

"Nevertheless, his lips touched the snow globe so technically, it was a kiss." Izumi said.

Suddenly a bright light engulfed the snow globe. Everyone stopped and looked at the said item. When the light finally died down, there in front of them was female: the figurine in the snow globe.

The lady was exactly what the figurine was. Only she was now the same height as Izumi. Her figure was not as petite as the figurine. In fact it was curvy. Her dress was still unusual but heck, it was sexy. Her tutu-like dress ended at least 6 inches _above_ the knees. If it weren't for her footwear which was at least 4 inches above the knees, her legs would be bare.

The clock struck midnight. The digi-destined stared in agape. The mysterious lady smiled, her remarkable lavender eyes smiling along. "My name is Matsumoto Aya." She said walking past Kouichi and Izumi and towards Kouji. She stopped. "And you must be my master." she closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him.

Kouji was beyond shocked. 'What just happened?' A mysterious lady stood in front of him after kissing him in the forehead.

"Now the agreement between master and genie is sealed." The lady who introduced herself as Matsumoto Aya sighed. "Thank you for releasing me."

"What the heck is this?!" Kouji said, finally finding his voice. Instantly the others start speaking.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Tomoki said confused.

"How did she enter my restaurant?" Junpei asked completely baffled. "I'm sure I locked it."

"Whoever she is, she's hot." Takuya said admiring her.

"Can she be the genie in the snow globe?" Izumi asked.

"There must be a logical explanation for this." Kouichi said unbelieving that genies are real.

Soon no one can understand what who was saying. Everyone except for the genie started speaking all at the same time. A loud gasp shut them all up. "Master, you're bleeding!" The genie said as she looked at her 'master' with worry.

Once again the room was silent as the genie placed her hand in Kouji's bleeding lips. Her hand started glowing and when she removed her hand the wound in Kouji's lips was no more.

They were all speechless.

oOoOoOo

There in front of a mirror stood a man glaring at the scene that unfolded before his eyes. "You made it just in time, but this is not over yet."

He smirked. "You are mine and mine alone."

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

Oh gosh. I finished a chapter. I know I should be finishing the next chapter for 'A Private School'

I'm getting to that. Anyway, I thank you for reading this.

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	2. The Introduction kinda

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

Genie Chaos

Introduction

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

_Anime:_ Digimon Frontier

_Pairing:_ KoujixAya(OC), slight KouichixIzumi

_Genre:_ Romance/Supernatural

_Summary:_ 9 years after the Digimon incident everything was going great. Only, their lives come to an unexpected twist when Izumi decides to give Kouji a present. None of them expected to befriend a genie.

_Background story:_ In modern days, genies no longer reside in lamps. Instead, they dwell in modern items such as mugs, puzzles and the likes until they are awoken by their masters.

Genies live in a place called Ethereal Garden. This place is managed by the royal genies. Everyone there lives peacefully and harmoniously.

Genies can live over thousands of years; however, they are just like human beings. They get sick and get hurt. All genies are required to do the training to be a genie PAR (genies who are sent to the human world).

Genie PAR training begins when a genie turns 13 years of age and ends when said genie turns 28. Upon reaching the age of 28, they are given a choice to remain in Ethereal Garden or to be sent to the human world. Most Genies choose to stay in Ethereal Garden and that's why there are only a few people who have them.

However, if a genie chooses to be sent to the human world, said genie would reside in any modern item. Usually, it takes 300 years before a genie is awoken.

Contrary to popular belief, genies do not grant only 3 wishes. In fact, when they are awoken, they are to remain beside their master at all times and are to grant every wish they make. They can tell whether someone has a good heart or not so they can prevent disasters: wishes that concern world domination and the like.

Genies are only given an amount of magic to grant wishes. And when all the wishes are used up, they return to Ethereal Garden.

Genies are kind hearted in nature. That is the reason why they don't have strict rules. In fact the only rules they have are: Everyone has/should have Freedom of Speech, Vigilance, Compassion, Respect and Wisdom.

They have their on magical powers called Magia. Magia is the power they acquire since birth. This is their proof of being a genie.

Magia consists of controlling certain elements: fire, water, air, earth and metal. Aside from those, there is a special Magia which only few are able to acquire; the healing Magia.

oOoOoOo

_Characters:_

**Kouji Minamoto**

- 20 years old; 5'7 in height

- Lead singer of their band: Wolves of Fire

- Plays guitar

- One of the lyricists of their band

- Lives alone (He left his home, saying he wanted to be independent)

- Goes on dates but never had a girlfriend (doesn't want a committed relationship)

- Has a part time job in a music store but concentrates mostly on his band

**Aya Matsumoto**

- Genie

- She is awaken by Kouji

- Her master is therefore Kouji

- Kind, outgoing but shy, naïve and childlike

- She's about 5'5 in height

- Looks about 20 years old but 228 years old in reality

- Her eyes are lavender

**Izumi Orimoto**

- 20 years old and a preschool assistant teacher (Part time job)

- Lyricist of the band (along with Kouji and sometimes Kouichi helps)

- Kouji's best _girl_ friend

- Same height as Aya

**Kouichi Kimura**

- 20 year old manager of Wolves of Fire

- Boyfriend of Izumi

- Kouji's twin brother

- Same height as Kouji

**Takuya Kanbara**

- 21 year old lead guitarist of Wolves of Fire

- Kouji's best _guy_ friend

- Similar height with Kouji

**Tomoki Himi**

- 17 years old

- Youngest member and drummer of Wolves of Fire

- Still studying

- Height is 5'3

**Junpei Shibayama**

- Oldest member of the digi-destined gang

- Training to be professional chef

- Managing a restaurant owned by his father

- 5'8 in height

**Hana Yuki**

- 19 year old guitarist of Wolves of Fire

- Has a _thing_ for Kouji

- Brunette with pink highlights

- A bit close to Kouji because of the band

- Kouji doesn't call her by her first name (he feels they don't know each other well)

- - He calls her Yuki (her family name)

- Only member of the band who isn't one of the digi-destined

- - She doesn't know about the Digimon World

- Same height as the other two women

**Kuyami Shinji**

- Another genie

- Blonde long wavy hair tied in a ponytail (yes, like Kouji)

- Ruby colored eyes

oOoOoOo

Some clarifications for the upcoming chapters are the following: (Although I'm pretty sure most of you know this already.)

1. I will be using honorifics such as:

A. san – commonly known as 'Mr.' or 'Ms.'; used when addressing non-family members and acquaintances

B. kun – informal and intimate honorific primarily used for males

C. chan – used when addressing children, animals, lovers, intimate friends, and people whom one has known since childhood; informal version of 'san'

D. sama – fomal version of 'san'; used when addressing persons much higher in rank than oneself; used when the speaker wishes to show respect to the one she is speaking to

E. chama – a combination of 'chan' and 'sama'; has both meanings of said honorific in one suffix; used if one wishes to express both affection and respect

2. Calling someone by his/her name without honorific is considered yobisute (bad manners).

3. There is an exception to number two. If the person is a close friend or a family member, one can drop the honorific.

4. Calling someone by his/her first name is considered yobisute, unless of course one has a close relationship with the other.

5. Niichan is brother and neechan is sister.

So that's basically it. I decided to use these to emphasize closeness.

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF INTRODUCTION**

The first chapter will be posted soon.

Preview:

"My name is Aya Matsumoto, and you must be my master." She said and slowly leaned in to…

Next Chapter: The Snow Globe

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	3. My Master, My Life

DISCLAIMER: As I have mentioned in the first chapter, I do NOT own DIGIMON. The only thing I own is this storyline and 2 made up characters.

_In the previous chapter: The Snow Globe_

_Kouji was beyond shocked. 'What just happened?' A mysterious lady stood in front of him after kissing him in the forehead._

"_Now the agreement between master and genie is sealed." The lady who introduced herself as Matsumoto Aya sighed. "Thank you for releasing me."_

"_What the heck is this?!" Kouji said, finally finding his voice. Instantly the others start speaking._

"_Is this some kind of joke?" Tomoki said confused._

"_How did she enter my restaurant?" Junpei asked completely baffled. "I'm sure I locked it."_

"_Whoever she is, she's hot." Takuya said admiring her._

"_Can she be the genie in the snow globe?" Izumi asked._

"_There must be a logical explanation for this." Kouichi said unbelieving that genies are real._

_Soon no one can understand what who was saying. Everyone except for the genie started speaking all at the same time. A loud gasp shut them all up. "Master, you're bleeding!" The genie said as she looked at her 'master' with worry._

_Once again the room was silent as the genie placed her hand in Kouji's bleeding lips. Her hand started glowing and when she removed her hand the wound in Kouji's lips was no more._

_They were all speechless._

_oOoOoOo_

_There in front of a mirror stood a man glaring at the scene that unfolded before his eyes. "You made it just in time, but this is not over yet."_

_He smirked. "You are mine and mine alone."_

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

Genie Chaos

Chapter 2 My Master, My Life

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

There was an eerie silence among the digi-destined and the genie. Each of them had different thoughts running through their heads but none had the voice to say it out loud.

Kouichi cleared his throat. "So, um, miss. You claim to be a genie?" he said turning his attention the new comer seated beside Kouji who was looking unhappy.

The genie in question nodded her head. "My name, as I have mentioned, is Matsumoto Aya. I am here to give service to this person beside me." She said turning her head to Kouji.

"Look, I don't know who put you up with this sick joke but I don't like it." Kouji snapped. "Cut the crap now."

Aya shook her head. "Master, I do not wish to upset you. I am your genie now and I am here to be of service to you."

He scoffed. "For all I know, you might just be some FAN GIRL!!" he glared at her.

"Be calm, Kouji." Izumi said. "She hasn't done anything wrong."

"So what, you're just going to wait until she _does_ something wrong?!" he said angrily. He didn't trust the girl who claims to be a genie.

Junpei sighed. "Kouji, I understand how you feel. I myself do not believe in the existence of genies but you can't deny the possibility that Aya-san is one."

Takuya nodded her head in approval. "Aya-chan even healed your bleeding lips Kouji!"

"Why are you suddenly calling her by her first name?!" Kouji said irritated. "You're already sounding like you know her when she's stranger!"

"Aya-neechan, my name is Himi Tomoki." Tomoki said, disregarding the surprised looks his friends were giving him.

Aya smiled cheerily at him. "It's a pleasure t meet you Tomoki-chan."

Tomoki nodded his head and turned to look at his friends. "I just thought it would've been better if we introduced ourselves before anything else."

"Tomoki's right." Izumi said, standing up from her seat. She walked towards the genie and took her hands. "I'm Orimoto Izumi."

"You have a nice name, Izumi-chan." She answered.

Izumi squealed and hugged the genie. "Oh! I like you already, Aya-chan!"

The genie smiled unsure of how to react. "Shibayama Junpei." Junpei said grinning at the genie who was just let go by Izumi.

"Kanbara Takuya!" Takuya said joyfully.

"And I am Kimura Kouichi." added Kouichi.

Kouji harrumphed. "Yeah well I am _irritated_. I'm not going to introduce myself to someone I don't trust."

Aya frowned upon hearing her master's words. The gang shook their heads and sighed. "So anyway, Aya-san, can you tell us your story?" Kouichi said ignoring Kouji's aggravated state.

Said genie nodded. "Izumi-chan's interpretation of my life was in fact correct. I'm free of my unwanted marriage because Master released me."

"It wasn't intentional." Kouji whispered to himself.

"You're a genie, right?" Takuya said. "Does that mean Kouji gets three wishes?"

Aya smiled at the question. "Oh, you've got it all wrong. Master's wishes are not limited to three."

"How many wishes can he make then?" Junpei asked curiously.

"Any amount of wishes can be made as long as I am still alive and well." Aya said simply.

Kouichi furrowed his brows. "There must be some kind of catch."

"There is, in fact." She said. "Our life span shortens when our Masters make wishes."

Tomoki frowned. "You mean you're risking your life just so your masters can get their wishes?"

"Well, you can put it that way." Aya said. "However, we genies can live for over thousands of years therefore-"

"Even so, Aya-chan!" Izumi interrupted. "Your life is important."

"I am ready to throw my life away for my Master, Izumi-chan." She said, touched by the concern of her Master's friends. "We were given the choice to stay in our world: Ethereal Garden or to be sent to your world. And I have chosen to be sent here."

"Ok, but didn't you just heal Kouji a while ago?" Kouichi asked. "Does that mean your life shortened?"

Aya shook her head. "That was my Magia."

The gang looked at her in confusion. Even Kouji was now listening. He wanted to know how the genie cured his painful lips a while ago.

"Magia?" Takuya spoke in behalf of the gang.

"It's what we genies call our powers which we acquire upon birth." She explained. "We can control certain elements such as fire, water, air, earth and metal. Aside from those, there is a special Magia which only few are able to acquire; the healing Magia."

"So what's your Magia?" Junpei asked interested.

"My Magia is the Magia of water, earth and healing." She pointed at her wings. "The reason I have wings is because I don't have the air Magia."

The rest, excluding Kouji, nodded their heads in understanding. This was the time Kouji decided to speak. "Look, woman, can you just find a new master?" he said coldly.

She shook her head. "Master, I for one cannot do that."

He scoffed. "That's too bad for you. I do not want a genie. Besides, you're just going to be a nuisance."

Aya frowned, disheartened by her master's disapproval of her existence.

"Kouji, give Aya-san a chance." Kouichi said at his twin brother.

The others agreed. "Kouichi's right. What's so bad about giving her a chance?" Junpei asked.

"Yeah Kouji!" Takuya argued. "How can you not like Aya-chan?!"

He glared at his friends angrily. "How can YOU like her when you've just met her a few minutes ago?!"

"You don't even know her intentions and you're already accepting her whole heartedly!!" he said furious. He couldn't believe his friends can trust others that easily. Why can't they just understand him? They were being foolish.

"You're just being stubborn!" Takuya argued.

Tomoki pleaded, "What's wrong with giving Aya-neechan a chance?"

The gang started talking all at once, speaking their own thoughts. Kouji spoke against Aya while the rest spoke in her defense. Years of friendship were being shook by a single person, or rather, genie.

"Please stop!" Aya intervened.

The room was filled with silence. "Please don't argue because of me." Aya said silently. She looked at Kouichi, Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei and then at Takuya. "I thank you for lending me your trust. I truly appreciate it. However, I am not worth fighting for, especially since you've been friends for a long time now." She smiled at them sadly her lavender eyes, glistening.

"Aya-san, we can feel you're not a bad person and that you don't mean any harm." Junpei said while the rest, excluding the scoffing Kouji, nodded.

"Hmph. Right, trust your instincts and get into trouble." Kouji sneered.

Aya turned her attention to him. "Master, what should I do for you to accept me?"

Kouji grinned at her question. "Leave.Me.Alone."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. That is one thing I am not capable of doing." She said, sighing. "Because my master is my life." She added.

Kouji shrugs, disregarding her response. "You're being a nuisance already."

Aya's not one to give up. "Master, please. Just give me an opportunity to prove myself." She pleaded. "I'll do anything I can for you."

Kouichi started to speak. "Kouji there's nothing to lose in giving her a chance."

Kouji thought for a while. He smirked. "Alright."

The gang and Aya smiled. "Finally!" Takuya said.

"I'll be giving the band a break tomorrow." Kouichi said. "You can take that as an opening for Aya-san to prove herself."

Junpei stood up clapping his hands together. "Alright, it's settled. For now, let's get going." He said motioning outside. "It stopped raining, we can all go home."

The others turned to see that the rain has indeed subsided. "There is no way that I'll bring that woman home with me." Kouji said suddenly.

"But Master, I should remain by your side." She argued.

"And_ I_ don't want to be alone with _you_." He said grumpily.

Kouichi raised his hands. "Alright, break it up. Before another argument arises, I suggest that we have a sleepover."

"I agree! We haven't had one of those in ages!" Takuya said happily.

Junpei nodded. "That way, Kouji won't be alone with Aya-san and Aya-san would still be with Kouji."

"Right." Tomoki said. "I'll just have to call mom first. Whose house are we going to stay at?"

Izumi raised her hand. "That would be mine. My house is closest here."

"Then it's agreed." Kouichi said with a grin. "Sleep over at Izumi's"

Kouji sighed at the immaturity of it all. They weren't teenagers anymore, with the exception of Tomoki of course. 'Hmm… Come to think of it, how old is the genie.' He thought. "Let's go then."

oOoOoOo

"This is good, Izumi!" Takuya commented while he stuffed his face with some pancakes and bacon. "I didn't know you could cook!"

Izumi rolled her eyes. "Takuya, those are just pancakes and bacons. Besides, any food is good for you."

The digi-destined and the genie were now seated at Izumi's breakfast table. The genie was in between her master and the only female digi-destined. Kouichi was positioned between her girlfriend and the youngest member of the group. Takuya was in the middle of Tomoki and Junpei who was seated beside Kouji.

Tomoki, Junpei and Kouichi laughed heartily while Kouji silently ate his share of food. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked the genie.

The genie looked at her master. "You have not instructed me to do so, Master."

The room was soon silent at her words. "You mean you can't do anything without Kouji's permission?" Tomoki asked.

She nodded. "I wait for my master's orders when it is time to eat, sleep, work, and the likes."

"But you slept last night and Kouji didn't tell you." Junpei said.

She shook her head. "I did not sleep last night, Junpei-kun."

"What? But Aya-chan, you're going to have a long day today!" Izumi said, concerned for the well being of the genie.

She smiled at her. "No need to get worried, Izumi-chan. I have slept for hundreds of years now. I have enough energy to last the day."

"You should've told us!" Takuya said after swallowing his food.

"It's common knowledge that genies are to follow their master's orders." She said. "I thought you knew."

Kouji sighed. "Then eat. I don't want to be responsible for your death."

She nodded. "Yes, master."

"Anyway, I already thought of what we would do today." Kouji said after finishing his pancakes. "I'll take her around the city. You guys are not to interfere."

He glared at his friends. "That means no stalking, no calling me every minute."

The gang grumbled. "But how do we know if it went well?" Izumi asked.

"I will call you. Until then, I don't want anything from you guys." He said.

Izumi pouted. "How mean."

He smirked and turned to look at the genie. He already thought of what he would do. He didn't trust the genie and he didn't want to. "Woman, I want you to change your appearance."

Aya stopped eating and averted her lavender eyes to look at her master. "What do you mean, Master?"

He took hold of her unusually silver, mixed with sky blue, hair. "This hair, change it to something more natural." He pointed at her wings and outfit. "Hide your wings and change your clothes."

The genie blinked at her master's words. "I can change my hair color and hide my wings and clothes. However, I cannot create clothes."

Izumi put a hand in her shoulder. "I can lend you! Although you're a bit curvier than I am, I'm sure my clothes can fit you."

Aya nodded her head, her long her bouncing behind her. "Thank you, Izumi-chan!" she turned to look at Kouji once more. "Master, do you want me to change my eye color as well?"

Kouji thought for a while. He wouldn't admit it but he liked her eyes. The way it glistens and the way it shows her emotions. "No." was his reply.

oOoOoOo

Izumi opened her closet door. "Let's see, what suits Aya-chan?" she said to no one in particular.

Aya took a step farther from Izumi. "Anything will do Izumi-chan." She took a deep breath. "I'll just do some magic."

Izumi turned to see a glowing Aya. The genie's eyes were closed. Her hair color started to change and her wings started to disappear. Soon the only thing left was the genie's undergarments.

She opened her eyes. "Do you think this would be fine, Izumi-chan?" the genie asked an amazed Izumi who nodded her response.

"That'll do Aya-chan!" she held out a dress to her. "This would look perfect on you."

Aya inspected the dress. It was a sleeveless dress that would end up to her knees. It was simple but elegant.

"Here." Izumi said, handing the dress to her. She took out a pair of sandals and gave it to Aya as well. "So, Aya-chan, how do you feel about Kouji being your master?"

Aya smiled at Izumi. "My master is my life." She said taking the unfamiliar clothing.

Izumi nodded her head and assisted Aya with the clothing. "Yes, you said that last night. What I meant was; do you want another master? I mean are you regretting that Kouji became your master?"

Aya got into her borrowed dress. "Izumi-chan, all my life I have only wanted to serve you, humans: to be able to help. That's why I didn't accept that marriage proposal." She placed her hand in her chest; where the heart is. "It pains me to hear that my own master doesn't want me. However, my master is still my master."

Aya sat in the chair facing the mirror while Izumi started brushing her hair. "I am aware that I just met my master." She said, looking at Izumi through the mirror. "But I love my master dearly. The moment I set my eyes on him, I knew I wanted to be with him."

Izumi looked at her, surprise clearly written in her face. "But how is it possible that you love him when you know nothing about him?"

"The moment I chose to be sent here I decided to love and care for my master." Aya explained.

"Still, Aya-chan. You've just met him. You can't truly say that you love him." Izumi said, unconvinced.

Aya turned to Izumi and took her hands in hers. "When I was first positioned in my snow globe I felt cold and alone. Those were the worst moments of my life. But then I remember feeling warmth. It was approximately 20 years from now. I felt the need to live. I remembered, at that time, that once we are put in our items we are destined to be with a master. It was then that I realized that warmth I felt was my master being born."

Izumi was taken aback by what she was hearing but decided to remain silent. Aya continued. "I know my master went through a lot of pain. I don't know what exactly it was that he went through but I know he did. I could hear him crying, silently shouting for anyone to help him" her eyes started to moist with tears. "I was so sad I couldn't do anything to help him. For years, it went on; my master feeling alone. I tried to reach out so that he would know I'm here to no avail."

"9 years from now," Aya said trailing off. Izumi waited patiently for her to continue. 'Nine years? The Digimon incident!' Izumi thought in recognition.

"11 years after feeling my master existence, I felt my master slowly feel better. Although he was confused, he was glad. He started losing the feeling of loneliness." Aya smiled. "He was content. I could feel it, then."

Izumi grinned. 'She's talking about Kouji. All she said points to Kouji. Amazing!'

"You know what else, Izumi-chan?" she said brightly. "The moment I saw Master, all those feelings I felt in my snow globe came rushing into me. Master doesn't know it but I owe my life to him."

Izumi looked at her in confusion.

"I wanted to die in there. I wanted to just freeze into the coldness I felt." Aya said. "That all changed when I felt Master 20 years ago. He was unconsciously giving warmth to me but nevertheless I am thankful. That day I swore to myself; I would remain by my master's side."

Izumi nodded her head. "If this helps, Kouji's actually 20 years old. Didn't you say you felt your master being born approximately 20 years from now?"

"That's right." Aya said happily.

Izumi hugged her warmly. "Do your best Aya-chan!"

oOoOoOo

Kouji stared at the ceiling, his back resting on Izumi's closed door. He was silently listening to the two's conversation. It wasn't intentional. His intention was to call the genie who was taking too long to change. But then he heard his best friend ask the genie if she wanted to change masters.

He was of course surprised by the genie's response to the questions directed towards her. He wasn't, obviously, aware of her feelings but he couldn't let his emotions rule over him. He was going through with his plans no matter what the genie says. For all he knows; the genie could be lying.

He took a deep breath and knocked on Izumi's door. "Are you ready? It's time to go."

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

That's the second chapter.

Thank you for reading.

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	4. The Plan Pt 1: Giving Her A Chance

_In the previous chapter: My Master, My Life_

_Izumi grinned. 'Now I'm really glad I bought the snow globe! Kouji got himself a true lover.'_

_oOoOoOo_

_Kouji stared at the ceiling, his back resting on Izumi's closed door. He was silently listening to the two's conversation. It wasn't intentional. His intention was to call the genie who was taking too long to change. But then he heard his best friend ask the genie if she wanted to change masters._

_He was of course surprised by the genie's response to the questions directed towards her. He wasn't, obviously, aware of her feelings but he couldn't let his emotions rule over him. He was going through with his plans no matter what the genie says. For all he knows; the genie could be lying._

_He took a deep breath and knocked on Izumi's door. "Let's go."_

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

Genie Chaos

Chapter 3 The Plan Part 1: Giving Her a Chance

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

Kouji sighed. "We're going to an amusement park." He declared not even looking at the female closely behind him.

Aya nodded. "If you think it is appropriate for the occasion then-,"

"Can you stop replying like that?" Kouji said irritated. "Every time I tell you something, your reply is always 'if it's what I want' or 'if it's what I think is right'." He added, stopping to look back at the surprised genie.

"I apologize." She said sadly. "But since you did not instruct me so, I could not express what I really want to say. We were taught to be obedient to our masters and never to defy them."

Kouji sighed. "Alright then I _instruct_ you to speak your mind out whenever you want to. You can tell or ask me anything." He decided this was the best he could do for her. After all, he was planning to leave her.

The genie smiled bright. "Thank you, master!"

Kouji turned to walk again when he heard her voice. "Then, master, what exactly is an amusement park?"

"You'll see when we get there." He said, not wanting to talk very much.

"I understand." She said, nodding.

Silence soon engulfed the two. Only the sound of the people they were walking passed was heard.

"Master, may I ask you a question?" the genie said, breaking the silence.

Kouji sighed and nodded. 'It's not like I have to answer.'

She took a breath and asked silently, "D-do you h-hate me?"

When he didn't answer she spoke once more. "Honestly, Master. Do you?"

"We've just met. Truthfully, I can't say I hate you but I can't really say I like you either." Whatever possessed him to answer, he didn't know. Somehow he felt he _needed_ to answer her question.

"I understand." She whispered silently but audibly.

Once again, silence ensued between the two. Kouji had already planned things ahead. The reason why he agreed to spending some time with the genie was because he planned to leave her there. It might seem cruel but he just didn't want to have any _more_ drama than what has already happened in his life. The Digimon incident was enough. 'Besides, she has the looks and she's a genie. Someone's bound to take her in.' he thought.

"Master, is there anything that you would like? You seem a bit off." She asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Why do you ask?" he said rather 'un'-coldly. It was then he felt he was starting to get used to her presence and they've only just met! 'This is definitely not good. Maybe the genie did some magic to make me like her or something.' He thought.

"You just really look bothered." She said.

Kouji stopped walking. "We're here." He announced, ignoring her words. He decided he wouldn't show any more emotions that he intended to.

The genie gasped as her eyes took sight of her surroundings. 'It's nothing like I've ever seen before.' She thought as she smiled, unaware that Kouji had started walking towards the entrance of the Amusement park.

"Hey! Are you coming or not?" Kouji said noticing that the genie wasn't following.

The genie nodded her head upon hearing her master's voice. "Yes, Master!"

Kouji cringed inwardly. 'I don't think I like being called M_aster_'.

She walked beside her master excitedly. "Wow!" she exclaimed, unable to contain her awe of the unfamiliar sight. "What are those things? How does it move? Does this world have magic too?" she said, pointing at the various rides. She looked around more and saw a cotton candy stand. "Oh! What are those fluffy pink stuff? Th-the boy ate it! Will he be okay? That thing doesn't look edible at all! Why-" she stopped suddenly, realizing how she acted.

She turned slowly to her master and bowed immediately to avoid looking at Kouji. "I-I apologize f-for my u-unruly behavior. I didn't realize I was acting as myself and not as a genie. It won't happen again." She said, still not looking up.

To say Kouji was amused is an understatement. Seeing the genie acting like a child was definitely entertainment for him. When he first met her, he instantly disliked her personality – too quiet, too demure, too composed – it seemed fake to him. Her sudden outburst was something he didn't expect. He even _almost_ liked it.

Of course, the genie just had to ruin his amusement. "What exactly do you mean by saying acting as yourself and not as a genie?"

The genie bit her lower lip and finally straightened but averted her eyes to any direction other than her master. "Genies are trained to have the same personalities. Like other genies, I am expected to remain calm at all times no matter the instance, to be well-mannered, to be silent and to be the perfect lady that I can be."

Surprisingly unlike him, Kouji was listening as the genie fidgeted.

"As Aya though, I am quite the opposite of the perfect genie," She said with a sad sigh. "which is also the reason why I had so much difficulty in genie PAR."

Kouji, being him, didn't know how to react to her words. Instead, she walked towards the cotton candy stand. "One, please." He said in a monotone.

The vendor who was quite young handed the cotton candy to him. "It's on the house." The male said, grinning.

Kouji raised a brow at him. "Sorry dude, but I don't bend that way." He said, slightly disgusted.

The vendor merely laughed. "You bought this for that pretty girl you're with, right? I'm sure you're not together. You looked like you'd rather be anywhere else but here." He said, looking at the genie who was standing where she was left.

"Hey, if you want, you can leave now and I'll keep her company. She is hot." He said, his grin becoming wider.

"Actually, we're together." He said stiffly, grabbing the cotton candy and leaving the payment for it. He walked balk towards the genie unsure why he did such a thing.

Upon reaching her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away. 'Some place where that stupid vendor isn't around.' He thought grudgingly.

"Here." He said, shoving the cotton candy in her hands when they had stopped walking.

The genie finally looked at her master. "Master?"

He sighed. "It's what we call cotton candy. You can eat it."

Aya nodded and looked at the _'strange'_ food. "Um, Master? I trust you but are you sure this thing is edible? It looks poisoned. It has a weird color."

Kouji sighed once more and took a bite of the cotton candy in her hands.

Her eyes grew wide. "M-master! Are you okay? Are you hurting somewhere? Do you feel fai-" She stopped suddenly. Kouji had shoved a piece of cotton candy in her mouth.

She was so surprised that Kouji could almost laugh at her expression. Of course, being Kouji, he didn't. He acted as apathetic as usual.

"Just swallow. You won't die." Kouji was amused. The genie just remained rooted to the spot, her mouth unmoving. 'Is she even breathing?'

Finally, the genie swallowed. "I-I c-can't b-breathe. My stom-ach h-hurts." She said looking flustered and in pain. She clutched her stomach with her free hand.

Kouji looked bewildered. 'It was just cotton candy. Are genies allergic to sweets or something? I want her out of my life but I don't want her dead!'

Suddenly she giggled. "Oh master! You should've seen your face. You were having so much fun at my discomfort that I had to get back! You looked like-" she covered her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know what got into me! Please forgive me. I-" she stopped talking as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

Kouji didn't know how to react anymore. He was frustrated. Who wouldn't? The genie just mad fun of him and they weren't even _friends_. He was annoyed because there was that little something that made him want to laugh with her when she did.

He decided to stick to indifference. "Stop crying." He said. He hated it seeing people he knew cry. "It's no big deal." He suddenly had a feeling that he _had_ to comfort her.

"I'm a failure as a genie. Maybe that's why you don't want me. And I even said I'm going to prove that I won't be a burden to you. Now, you won't really want me to your genie." She cried.

Kouji frowned. He actually felt sorry for what he was doing or rather, _going _to do to the genie. 'What the hell is this genie doing to me? I'm starting to think of not doing what I had originally planned.'

"Hn. You say you've worked hard all those years. You say you're capable of becoming a genie worth my time. You're all talk. Why don't you prove it? If you're just going to give up then what we're doing is a waste of time." He said and turned away. He started walking, blushing slightly. 'Why the hell am I comforting her? I barely know her and yet, here I am, wanting to make her feel better.'

He stopped walking upon noticing the genie wasn't following him. He turned to her with an apathetic expression in his face. The genie no longer had a defeated look. The trails of her dried tears were still evident but her eyes clearly stated her determination.

She took a deep breath and looked at her master, a few meters away from her. "Master." She started walking towards him. "I will prove myself to you." She had said when she was right in front of him.

Kouji smirked. "You also said that the last time."

"I know! But now, I have a new resolve!" she said with gleam. "I'm not going to force myself to be someone I'm not. I'll be myself."

Kouji had suddenly felt a tinge of gladness. He wasn't quite sure why though. "Hn. Whatever."

"C'mon Master! Let's walk around." She had said, taking a bite of the forgotten cotton candy in her hands. "Master, I've been wondering. What exactly do people do in a place like this?"

Kouji sighed. 'How troublesome.' He thought. "People come here to have fun. They ride on those things." He said, pointing at the rides.

"Does that mean we get to ride on those things as well?" she asked estatically.

Kouji merely shrugged. They continued walking as Aya finished her cotton candy.

"Master! Master! Look at that!" she said squealing.

Kouji looked to the direction she was pointing. It was the roller coaster. It was the fastest in their city and had three loops all in all.

The genie watched as the ride went on. The both of them could hear the screams of the people riding from where they were standing. "Master, I think I'd like to ride that one first."

Kouji almost laughed. "You're joking right?"

The genie looked at her master in confusion. "Why would I be joking, Master?"

"You don't understand. That thing is a thriller ride. You wouldn't be able to handle it." He said in a tone that made no room for arguments.

The genie frowned. "Well, maybe I'll start with that then!" she said, pointing at the Carousel.

Kouji raised a brow. "You want to ride something like that?" 

"Why not?" she asked innocently.

"You ride on the fake horses that go up and down." Kouji said. "That ride is just basically about that."

"Sounds interesting." She said with a small smile.

Kouji sighed. "How old are you? Five?"

"Actually master, I am two hundred twenty eight years old." She said.

Kouji groaned. "I was being sarcastic."

She didn't say a word. Instead she grabbed Kouji's hand. "Well, we're still riding this!" she said as she dragged Kouji with her.

Before Kouji knew it, he was already in front of a steel horse. He was too surprised when Aya had held his hands. He felt a strange heat crawling up his face but was able to mask it out. 'This day is getting weirder by the minute.'

"Master, c'mon! Ride on one of the horses already." The genie had broken his train of thoughts.

He grudgingly sat on the horse beside the genie's.

The ride started and he watched as the horse of the genie slowly went up and down. She looked at the expression of her face. 'It's as if riding the child's ride was so intriguing for her, like it was the most wonderful thing in the world. Her naïveté is something rare.' His own expression unconsciously softened at the thought.

"Master, why isn't your horse moving?" she said curiously.

He shrugged. "I always ride on horses that are stationary."

"Oh." Her tone of voice was sad, he noticed. "Is that why you don't like this ride?"

"What?" He asked her.

"It's because you always get the horse that doesn't go up and down. That's why you don't like this ride." She said sympathetically. "Poor, master." She whispered.

Kouji would've laughed if it wasn't for his image. "That's not it. I intentionally pick the ones that don't move."

It was then that he noticed vines crawling up to the head of the horse. 'What the hell is that?!' he thought. 'That thing looks like it's trying to pull the horse up.'

"Wait a minute." He paused and looked at the genie whose eyes suddenly became a bright lavender. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

It looked like the genie was possessed. "Hey! Genie!" Kouji said a bit louder this time. The vines' pull became stronger. The horse he was riding looked like it was about to give in. "GENIE! Matsumoto! Hey! Matsumoto!" To his dismay, the genie was too preoccupied that she didn't hear him. 'No. She heard me. She's just ignoring me.'

"Damn it." He cursed. "AYA!"

The genie looked at her master in surprise. 'He just called me by my first name.'

"Stop ignoring me. And stop using your magic." He hissed low.

She shook her head and closed her still bright lavender eyes. "No. You should also have a horse that goes up and down." She said stubbornly.

"You idiot! I told you! I chose this horse because I don't' like the ones that go up and down!" He said. "Get it through your head, genie!"

The genie opened her eyes, revealing her normal lavender eyes. "Oh. You should've have said so earlier."

Kouji's brow twitched. "You-" Kouji sighed stopping himself. "You know what, never mind."

"By the way master," she said as the ride stopped.

Kouji got down from the horse that now had vines wrapped around it and looked at the genie who was still seated comfortably.

"It's not nice to cuss."

He smirked. "So you're my mother now?" he said and the genie pouted. "Just get down from there." He said, giving _his_ horse a last look. 'Well, at least it looks better.'

oOoOoOo

Aya skipped happily, softly humming a tune.

Kouji shook his head at the childlike attitude of the genie.

"Master, I still want to ride the fast one that goes round and round." She said quietly.

Kouji sighed. "It's called the roller coaster and no, you're not going to ride it."

"Please, Master!" she said in a pleading tone. "I really do want to ride it!"

Kouji groaned. "I'll only agree if you assure me that you won't go clinging on to me when you freak out."

She beamed at him. "I promise! Now let's go!" she said as she hurried toward the said ride.

oOoOoOo

The two fastened themselves in the seat of the roller coaster. The seat was for two. It had no divisions other than the seat buckle that would keep them from falling out of the coaster but enabled them to still hold on to each other. Not that they would want to, anyway.

"No clutching, clinging or grabbing, genie." Kouji reminded.

The genie nodded her head a bit distracted by excitement. "Uhuh."

The ride started with the coaster slowly going to an upward motion with the back of the coaster on the top. The coaster paused for a brief moment when the bottom part of the coaster reached the top of the track.

The riders were now slightly facing the ground. "Wow. I can see the whole Amusement park, Master!" Aya exclaimed unaware of the next thing that was going to happen.

Before Kouji could reply, the coaster hurled downwards in a fast pace. Then it made a sharp rightward turn, getting ready for the first loop.

Kouji groaned at the thrilling feeling the ride was giving him. On the other hand, Aya was speechless.

The coaster finished the first loop and entered the second loop when the coaster slowed.

'The coaster wasn't supposed to slow down.' Kouji thought silently. He looked to see how the genie was doing.

'She's trembling.' He thought as he noticed the ride came to an unexpected stop. 'This wasn't like this before.' It was then that he noticed the familiar lavender glow the genie's eyes possessed. 'She's using her magic again!' He looked back to see that there were veins wrapped around the end of the coaster. It was preventing the coaster from moving. His eyes grew in realization.

"Genie, stop using your magic!" He said hastily. "If you don't, this ride won't be able to stay in tact. The force you're exerting to stop it and the force it's making to move will blow it up." He explained urgently.

"No!" She said.

"What are you talking about?! We're all going to die if you don't stop!" He informed angrily.

Aya looked at her master. Instantly, Kouji could see the fear in her eyes. "Just let the coaster go." Kouji said in a calmer voice. Aya bit her bottom lip.

"Listen to me, Aya." He said, soothing her and making her aware that he called her by her first name.

"You have to let it go. Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen if you let it go." He said.

She shook her head stubbornly. "B-but the r-ride w-will-"

"I have ridden this for more than fifteen times since I was young and nothing bad has happened to me. I can assure you that today would be the same. Nothing will happen."

She looked at him anxiously.

"Look, I'll even consider breaking what we said about the clinging, clutching and grabbing." He told her. 'C'mon. This thing couldn't take any more of this!'

Finally she released the coaster by making the vines disappear. The roller coaster zoomed at a fast rate once more.

Kouji's heart skipped a beat. 'This ride is getting to me.' He thought as he looked at the genie beside him.

She was clutching her dress so tightly. "D-don't w-worry, m-master." She manage to choke out. "I made a promise not to cling on you when I freak out. And I intend to keep it." She trembled. Kouji could see it. He had an urge to hold her trembling hand and comfort her but shrugged it off. 'I'm Kouji Minamoto and I don't do romance.'

Next thing they knew, the ride had stopped. Aya sighed with relief and stood up wobbling slightly.

oOoOoOo

Kouji had his arms crossed. He watched as Aya looked away from his gaze. "What you did was dangerous." He said and Aya winced.

"I freaked out." She replied quietly. "Of course, my first reaction was to cling on to you. Then I remembered the promise I made."

Kouji stared at her. He admired her for the fact that she kept her promise but she was stupid to use her magic.

He opened his mouth only to be interrupted.

"Kouji Minamoto? The singer of the Wolves of Fire?" he heard a female voice say. He fe;t a sudden chill at that moment.

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

Oh goodness. After several

days…

weeks…

months…

I finally update.

My sincere apologies to hexgurl001

whom I dedicate this story

to;

to NightAngel701 who is my first

reviewer for this particular story;

to xazavier009 who read, reviewed and

made this story a favorite and on alert list;

to Black Cat Soul Reaper,

bluegurl531,

roxymalatinfire

who made this story one of their favorites;

This was done hastily… I really wanted to update as soon as possible…

Anyway, please tell me if there are grammatical errors or misspelled words.

For now, this will do.

I really didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer.

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!!

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


End file.
